


Tiny Streams and Jobs Half-Done

by dreaminghigher (regencyaus)



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, short and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/pseuds/dreaminghigher
Summary: "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"





	Tiny Streams and Jobs Half-Done

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon that sent the prompts "So, I found this waterfall..." and "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" :)

"So, I found this waterfall..." 

"No." 

"Oh, come on. You don't even know what I was going to say!" 

Arthur hides his smile behind his cup of coffee. "What were you going to say, Eames?" 

"It's the perfect scenery, Arthur, we dream up a waterfall, right? And th-" 

"No." 

Ariadne laughs. Eames pretends to be offended, and gives Arthur a look. 

"Be reasonable, dear." 

"You just want an excuse to do the job half-naked, Eames. " 

"That's a bald-faced lie. Though I'm sure your ass would look lovely in swimming trunks, love, we're really missing a great chance here." 

"Where do you hide a Glock in swimming trunks, Eames?" 

"You just dream up one on the spot, pet. You don't have to bring one along. Seeing as it's a  _dream_. That's how the whole thing works." 

"It's too much exposure, and exposure is a vulnerability. We talked about this, no beaches." 

"It's not a beach, though, it's a waterfall! And a medium sized lake, tops." 

"N-" 

" _Fine_. A small lake. And the waterfall can be more of a stream between some stones, I'm not picky." 

Arthur sighs.  

"No, Eames." 

"A  _teeny tiny_  stream." 

This time Arthur doesn't hide his smile fast enough. 

"-esus, what do you guys have against tropical beaches? Just once I wanted to not freeze my as-" He stops mid-sentence as he notices Arthur's smile. 

And then he looks around a little, as if to make sure everyone else can see it too. Dick. 

But then he smiles himself, and brushes a finger down one of Arthur's cheeks. "Dimples." He says, seemingly to himself. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" 

Arthur rolls his eyes, but doesn't stop smiling. 

"A tiny stream. Make it believable and we'll consider." 

"Oh my god. Thank you, I can do fucking wonders with a tiny stream. Watch me. Ari, dear, lend me 15 minutes of your expertise." 

"Sure-" 

"So here's what I was thinking," and he's already dragging his chair to her table. "It could have an 80's vibe, you know? Make him relieve his youth and focus on the beginning of the company-" 

Arthur looks for a moment longer, completely found. And then shakes his head, and goes back to work. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr at [dreaminghigher](https://dreaminghigher.tumblr.com)


End file.
